


AAside multiship collection

by Storiesofstars



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Trip, Clothes Shopping, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Snowball Fight, Some Swearing, Songwriting, at home date, food date, rainy day, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesofstars/pseuds/Storiesofstars
Summary: I'm accepting prompts over on twitter for AAside ships, so I thought instead of making long threads for these I'd just post them here!
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Misono Reon, Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren, Asahi Nayuta/Wakakusa Aoi, Felix Louis-Claude Mont d'Or/Suzaki Jun, Kikyo Rio/Matoba Wataru, Kusunoki Daimon/Mitsurugi Koharu, Nijo Kanata/Karasuma Reiji
Comments: 20
Kudos: 100





	1. Clash of the creatives (riowata)

**Author's Note:**

> Rio and Wataru get into another fight. And perhaps get a bit more vulnerable than usual...

Another song writing session with these two could only lead to more arguing, that's what everyone quickly realized. What they hadn't expected was the two of them to end up on the floor, grasping at each other's shirt collars, breathing heavily. Yuuto and Banri had a hell of a time trying to separate them.

"...my bad, Kikyo."

"...yeah."

"What do you mean yeah- you started it!"

"As I recall I wasn't the one who insinuated the lead-in to the chorus was "weaker than diet soda"."

"And I don't recall telling you how the draft of the lyrics could have been "written by your grandparent's blind cat"."

They both huffed in annoyance.

"...maybe I was a bit harsh-"

"Hm? Did you say somethi-"

"I said maybe I was a bit harsh. I mean, this is only the first stages, it's not like it was gonna be perfect- even though you're a genius..."

"Matoba..."

He looked down at his hands. Perhaps he'd gone a bit too far as well. But he was just so frustrated- he knew Wataru could write better than that. Goal Line was part of the reason he even joined the band, and now- wait, did he think _he_ was the reason for Wataru's decline in quality?

"Oi, Kikyo. You're spacing out."

"...sorry."

"It's whatever, I mean-"

"I knew I'd bring this ship to ruin."

"Eh? Ship- you mean the band? What are you talking about?"

"...it's nothing."

"Like hell its nothing- look, dumbass, like it or not we gotta work together, and though I'd rather learn music theory than listen to you talk sometimes I- I couldn't do this without you. So stop talking nonsense and just... just rework the lead-in to the chorus... everything else was perfect."

Rio's eyes widened. This was perhaps the most honest Wataru had ever been with him, all the insults aside at least. Everyone he'd ever grouped with had always showered him with endless praise and compliments, working with Wataru was the first time he truly got to clash creatively. And maybe the same was for Wataru.

He snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"You can be surprisingly sincere through a barrage of insults."

"Wha-?"

He placed a quick kiss on Wataru's forehead before standing up and gathering his bag and jacket.

"I'll send you the revisions tonight. In return," he looked back, "I'll expect to see some lyric revisions sometime this week."

Normally a comment like that would only burn annoyance and spite inside of Wataru, but all he felt was a warmth of happiness and confusion. And embarrassment.

"Hey! Wait a- what was that?! Kikyo?!"

Rio kept walking, trying to hide his now flushed face.


	2. The Unspoken First Date (nayuren)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayuta messages Ren to meet up with him. What for? He didn't say.

"Nayuta-kun!"

Nanahoshi Ren, running and only slightly out of breath, was in the corner of Asahi Nayuta's eye. Just outside of the station near Ren's share house is where they had agreed to meet up, although Ren wasn't exactly sure why- Nayuta wouldn't say, except to just meet him there (coupled with an angry cat sticker. Ren giggled at that.)

"Oi, you're late."

"I'm so sorry Nayuta-kun, there was an emergency, Banri ran out of milk and-"

"Whatever, I don't care about your excuses. Come on."

"Eh? Where are we going? You didn't say in your messages..."

"Hmph."

No reply. Ren accepted it and continued to follow Nayuta. They found themselves at a popular 2nd-hand clothing store.

"Are we going in here?"

Nayuta didn't answer but walked inside.Ren quickly followed him. Walking behind him through the racks of clothing and accessories he found himself with a pile of clothes in his arms, and being told to try them on. He eventually found one outfit that was to both of their likings, and without realizing it they were out the door towards the next unknown place Nayuta was taking them. Ren hadn't even processed that Nayuta paid for everything before they found themselves at a movie theatre.

"Here." He shoved a ticket into Ren's hand.

"Eh?! The new Star Five movie?! This sold out weeks ago, how did you-?"

"Are we going or not?"

Ren could only stare in amazement before breaking out into a huge smile.

"Mmh! Let's go in."

Nayuta didn't understand a single thing that happened in that movie. Ren on the other hand was cheering loudly with everyone else, getting emotional at certain parts, and clapped at the end at the happy(?) ending.

"Wow!! That was so amazing, I can't believe I actually got to watch it!! Thank you so much Nayuta-kun!"

"Tch, I don't see what's so interesting about those things..."

He began walking again, but noticed how Ren was still dreamily looking at the movie poster outside the building.

"You're so slow." He grabbed his hand and dragged him along. It was a bit rough at first, but Ren quickly caught up and matched his pace, and the two of them were holding hands quietly walking down the street. Ren was beyond happy.

Their next destination was only a few blocks away.

"No way... a Lappi stand?? In Tokyo???"

"Jeez, might as well open a damn restaurant here..."

"Nayuta-kun, how did you find this?! This is amazing!! I've missed Lappi so much since we moved-"

"It was nothing. Just order."

"Okay!"

Ren ordered his favourite Chinese Chicken Burger, and before he could object Nayuta placed an order as well and paid again.

"You didn't have to pay for my food! I feel bad now, with the clothes and the movie tickets-"

"Just accept them."

Was he imagining things, or was there a slight quiver in Nayuta's voice?

They found a side road to sit in and ate quietly, Ren letting out a small giggle every now and then. Nayuta didn't hate that.

They arrived back at the station they started at, just as the sun was beginning to set.

"Today was really nice, Nayuta-kun. Though I still feel kinda bad about having you pay for everything, so I'll get the next one! I mean, if you want to hang out again. Man, today was so exciting, I didn't know what to expect-"

His rambling was cut off by a swift peck on the lips before Nayuta sped off to the ticket gate. Ren stood there in awe.

"Na...Nayuta-kun... kissed me. He kissed me!!"

On the other side of the gate, Nayuta could only cover his mouth with his hand, blushing madly.


	3. Karaage and Miso (kohadai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daimon and Koharu go out for ramen, but something's been bothering him. Luckily for Daimon, Koharu's never been the type to shy away from helping him out- even if he's a bit forceful.

_bzzt bzzt_

The buzzing from Daimon's phone meant he was gettinga text from Koharu during his break. He finished serving the customer and asks for one of his part timers to take over quickly as he made his way to the back of the store. 

_ "Yo D, we gettin ramen tonight. No ifs ands OR buts" _

Daimon sighed fondly. This kind of plan declaration had become a staple in their lives long ago, but it never failed to amuse him.

_ "Ok. Sounds like a plan. Where are we going?" _

_ "Ehhh, havent decided yet BUT I WANT RAMEN so we gettin ramen. Aight, I gotta jet, see ya back at home!" _

Home... 

_ "Ok, see you." _

He pocketed his phone, but took a moment to himself. It was still a bit strange to call their share house "home", after the move and everything, but with all 5 of them living there, he knew it would soon begin to feel like home. Especially with Koharu. He smiled before heading back out.

In the end they just just ended up at the ramen shop down from their share house. But it's not like either of them needed a fancy place to eat at. This kind of place was a fundamental part of their relationship growing up: the days spent after Daimon fetched Koharu from the police station, and treated him to a bowl of ramen to distract from the cut wounds and scrapes he got in whatever fight had occurred that night. He still remembered the day Koharu told him he was leaving behind his past, and asking him to help him figure out his life. He bought him extra karaage that night. 

Koharu had stated tonight was on him though, and very loudly too at the front of the shop. Now the two of them were sitting side by side, Koharu noisily slurping his spicy karaage garlic noodles and Daimon quietly sipping his pork miso broth. And it felt so comforting to Daimon, who hadn't exactly expressed his difficulties to the others about adjusting to life in Tokyo. They were there for the band, for LRFes, and everyone did what they could to make it work- hell, even Tomoru asked his company for a transfer which was A BIG DEAL for him. The least he could do was make it work as well. But he missed Nagoya, the familiarity of the country side and the river by his old apartment complex where he and Koharu had spent many evenings after school. Life moved so fast in the city, and he didn't know if he could keep up with it.

"Hellooooo, Earth to Daimon. Dude, have you even heard a word I've said?"

"Eh- ah, sorry Koharu."

"Jeez, you tired or somethin'? Was the cafe that busy today? I mean, that's good for business n' all, but you gotta take care of yourself!"

"Mm, I will."

He looked back to his bowl, picking up his chopsticks again when a piece of karaage entered his view.

"You need protein. And don't be saying you don't want it, cause I'm dippin' it in your bowl and I don't want any miso so it's yours now. Actually, let me order some more- hey, 'scuse me!"

As Koharu was trying very loudly to get the attention of one of the servers, Daimon looked at the piece of karaage half submerged in the broth. That's right... Koharu was always looking out for him, even if he never said much about anything. And although a bit unorthodox, Koharu had his own ways of showing how much he cared. He picked up the karaage and, after blowing gently on it, brought it to his mouth. It was good chicken. Crispy and spicy on the outside, but soft and tender on the inside. Just like a certain someone he knew.

20 minutes later they were out the door, Daimon apologizing quietly to the server for them being so noisy, and they began walking back. Koharu was slower than usual, his brisk pace would usually overtake their group and he'd be calling out how slow everyone was.

"Hey... if there is anything bothering you, Y'know you can tell me..."

Koharu, with his arms crossed behind his head, looked up at Daimon with a tenderness he rarely ever got to see. It made his heart flutter ever so slightly.

"Ah... mmh, I know."

They kept at their pace for another minute or so before Koharu groaned out.

"Aaahhgggg!!" He grabbed Daimon's hand and began dragging him away from where their share house was located. Daimon didn't protest though, he was used to Koharu's sudden pushiness. But why did he seem so annoyed?

They found themselves at the riverside, and Koharu sat himself down by the edge, slapping the spot beside him.

"You. Sit. Now."

He complied silently, following Koharu's lead in taking their shoes and socks off to wade their feet in the water, the moon's light and reflection rippling softly.

"You know I'm no good at readin' minds- even if we have been together for far too long. And we all know somethin's been bothering ya- why you feel like you gotta take everything on by yourself ya dumbass..."

Daimon looked down. He didn't realize how much Koharu already knew, or how obvious it was to everyone else.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I just didn't want to bother you."

"Are you fuckin stupid?? Of course you can bother us! You're our bandmate, and our friend, there's nothing we can't figure out if your just tell us! Jeez..."

He rested his chin on his left hand, looking away from him.

"Look at us... a couple of old men arguing like teenagers..."

Daimon, initially taken by surprise, let out a stifled laugh.

"Yeah..."

And so he took another moment for himself, to collect his thoughts, and told Koharu what had been bothering him. And Koharu listened intently, every single word. Because words from Daimon were like a precious gift to him, and he didn't want to take any of them for granted. And after he was finished, Koharu rested his hand on his arm.

"Bruh, you shoulda said somethin. We would've understood, I mean, it's been tough on all of us. Even me... I miss home too. But havin you here, well, it helps knock some sense into me. And I'm grateful for that."

He smiled wide. And in that moment, Daimon let himself do what he'd thought about countless time for as long as they had known each other.

"Ah-"

Koharu could only let out a soft sound as Daimon delicately kissed his cheek. He could feel his face getting hotter, even after Daimon's lips left. Daimon looked back to his lap as he processed what just happened. 

"Dude..."

Without warning, he grabbed Diamon by the collar of his shirt and brought him down for another kiss, this time more forceful, and on the lips. Ah, he could taste the saltiness of the miso on his lips. And the karaage. Not a bad combination, he thought as he pulled back. 

"If you're gonna kiss me, you might as well go all out."

Daimon, now furiously blushing, could only nod in response. Koharu laughed fondly, leaning into him. They stayed there for who knows how long, as the night sky carried on. 


	4. What do you mean I'm going on a date with my vampire lord? (felijun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun somehow asked Felix on a date. But how will it go? And what is Felix planning?

"You'll be fine Jun, this is Feli-san we're talking about," Tomoru comforted his nervously shaking friend as he straightened his tie.

"That's exactly why I'm freaking out: it's Felix! He's like, way out of my league, I dunno why he even agreed to this. Maybe this is a pity date..."

"I don't think that's the case. I mean, Feli-san isn't the type to lead people on. And I'm quite certain you made your intentions very clear." 

He stifled a laugh, remembering that morning last week when he was surprised by an excited Felix mid sip of the last of his coffee, who immediately ran past him to Jun's room with his phone in hand, asking if the email he sent was true. That email being a confession. Jun swears he didn't remember sending it, perhaps a haphazard late night decision after hours of gaming, but however it came about, the two of them had scheduled at date. Or rather, Felix had scheduled it; told Jun to leave everything to him, that he'd plan the perfect night.

"Just be yourself, Feli-san likes you. And I mean all of you."

Jun mumbled half confidently.

"In any case, you're definitely gonna blow him away, especially after what Daimon did with your hair."

Jun placed a tentative hand to his forehead, his bangs now swept to the side and styled, with both his eyes visible. He even went the extra mile and added a touch of eyeliner, making Jun's eyes pop.

"Well, I think that should do it," Tomoru stepped back, done fiddling with Jun's tie. "Did Feli-san say what time he was getting back?"

"Mm, around 7 I think."

"Great," he patted Jun's shoulder, trying to instil some confidence into his longtime friend with a smile.

"It'll be fine."

"I... I hope so."

20 minutes past 7, Felix still hadn't come home. Everyone else went out for the night with their own things to do. Jun waited quietly by himself in his room, looking over to his still dark phone screen several times. 

Nothing yet. Nothing. 

He tried distracting himself with a game, but the anxiety made it hard to enjoy. What if Felix changed his mind? What if he decided to bail? What if he realized that Jun was actually serious about his romantic feelings towards him and couldn't face him?? What if he posted about it on their social media page like he did with Tomoru's drawings???

"I'm home~!"

"Ah, Felix!" He whispered as his heart jumped.

He rushed out of his room to see... he was not expecting this.

"I'm terribly sorry for running late, the food took a bit longer than expected and I just had to pick up some dessert on the way home-"

He set some bags on the kitchen counter before walking to Jun, gripping both his hands tenderly in his.

"You look dashing."

Jun couldn't help but blush, but this time there was no way to hide under his protective bangs.

"I- uh, th-thank you, Felix! Y-you look... wonderful, as always."

Felix's look of awe faded to adoration as he leaned in and softly kissed his check. Jun gasped.

So he did-

"I hope you're hungry." He walked back into the kitchen, taking several items out of the bags. "I suggested to the others that I make something myself, but that idea was vetoed out. But, then they suggested something a bit more, familiar to your tastes so to speak."

"Eh? Wait-"

Felix came back, setting the table with nicely arranged food from Jun's favourite takeout place, and their favourite tarts from the pastry shop just down the street.

"I was surprised at the extensive menu, seeing ashow you usually order the same thing. And, like you usually do, I decided that we'd stay home, just us two. It's nothing fancy, truthfully I wanted to arrange a magnificent dinner at that 5 star restaurant near the station, but I figured this would be better suited to you."

Jun bit his cheek, trying not to let the tears fall from his eyes. Felix... he really did care about him. And he really wanted to make him comfortable.

"This... this is more than enough, it's more than I could've hope for." He quickly wiped his eyes, hoping that he didn't smudge Daimon's makeup.

"That makes my heart soar hearing that, Jun." Felix softly placed a hand on his cheek, his own face tinted with a soft pink blush. 

Jun thought for a moment that maybe he was still in a half asleep trance, the same one that prompted him to send that confession he'd been hold onto for the past 4 months. But no, he was 100% awake, and as Felix took his hand and led him to the table, smiling warmly, Jun didn't think his steadily pounding heart would let him sleep tonight.


	5. Melt that ice cold... hand? (nayureon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reon gets cold very easily. Nayuta thinks that's BS. Cue awkward hand holding.

Teaming up with Nayuta was never something he wanted to do willingly. And when the time came for a impromptu band vs band snowball fight, he found himself once again unwillingly at Nayuta's side, chucking snow every which way trying to get the Argonavis guys. Of course Yuuto ended up being their line of defence, heroicly diving in front of each snowball while their keyboardist with too good of an aim took Miyuki and Kenta out. Soon enough everyone on their side was down for the count, and Argonavis took that victory. But there were no hard feelings, as they all went back inside for hot chocolate and coffee to warm their frozen fingers.

Well. Almost no hard feelings.

"Oi, Misono. What the hell was that?"

Reon looked over, seeing a particularly displeased Nayuta walking towards him.

"Ha? What are you talking about?"

"Giving up halfway through just because you got too cold, what a joke."

"Excuse me but some of us have lower than normal body temperatures- and why do you care anyway? It was just a snowball fight, it was fun."

He clicked his tongue.

"If anything maybe your body temperature is too high, even Kenta-san and Miyuki-san were freezing."

"Ridiculous."

"If you don't believe me," he lifted his hand, "feel. It's ice cold."

He expected Nayuta to scoff and walk away. Not to actually grab his hand. And especially not with a look that may have suggested concern.

"What the fuck?"

"I told you! It's been like that forever, I have no idea why-"

He also was not expecting to be interrupted by the warmer-than-he-realized embrace of the surly singer. Reon froze, as if he were an actual block of ice.

"Get warmer clothes or something, that's not normal," Nayuta offhandedly commented as he left, leaving Reon to himself and his now overtly warm face. On the one hand, pressing his icy hands to his cheeks did help, on the other NAYUTA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT???


	6. Karasuma-senpai!! (kanarei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka is out and Kanata is bored, so he goes to bother Reiji.

"Karasuma-seeeennnnpaaaaiiiiii, I'm bored."

Reiji sighed as he felt the weight of his bassist leaning on him from behind where he was sitting, resting his head on one of his shoulders and pouting.

"Don't you have homework or something to do?"

"Noo, I finished it all, and Aniki went somewhere without telling me, so I've got nothing to dooooo."

Reiji, in fact, knew where Haruka had gone for the day, thinking to a certain band's share house in Shimokitazawa, but from the intense glare he was given in regards to keeping that a secret from Kanata, he decided it was not worth the trouble to go through and tell him.

"So, what do you want me to do about it? Go bother Tadaomi or Shu."

"I tried, but Kurama-senpai's all plugged in working on a project and Shu-kun brushed me off. You're my last hope senpai~"

Reiji did his best to ignore those sparkling cheeky eyes, but eventually gave in with a sigh. There was no way he'd get anything done at this rate, might as well entertain him for a bit to get him off his back.

"Fine. What did you have in mind?"

Before he got an answer Kanata grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the door.

"Oi- Kanata-"

"We're going out!"

"...Ha?"

* * *

"Hey Karasuma-senpai, what do ya think of these?"

Reiji glanced up to see the 4th outfit Kanata had tried on since entering the store. Apparently Kanata's idea of going out meant taking a taxi to the nicest shopping centre in Roppongi and proceeding to go through each store, painstakingly looking at everything for sale and trying on clothes. He began thinking maybe he should've told him where Haruka went.

"It's fine."

"Ehhh, you're no fun, you should react with a bit more energy!"

He sighed. "Fashion isn't something I have much "energy" for."

"Well you should! We gotta look cool, y'know. Here, let me see..." He started rummaging around, picking different articles and accessories before coming back to the dressing room.

"More clothes to try on?"

"Not for me!" He shoved them into Reiji's arms.

"...Excuse me?"

"Well I _was_ hoping you'd maybe find something for yourself, but not to worry, Kana-chan has a great sense of style~!"

"And what makes you think I'm going to try these on?"

"Because if you don't, I'll start laying dirty socks around the apartment! One. At. A. Time~"

So now there were 2 band members he wanted to kill.

"Fine, if this'll mean we can go back sooner-"

"Yay! Come on come on, these'll look so good on you- oh, and I saw something else that'll look great on you too-!"

* * *

5 minutes after pushing him into the dressing room, Reiji opened the door. A crisp off white button up shirt with a casual unbuttoned navy blue suit vest, paired with dark grey jeans. He adjusted his sleeves, which were rolled up to his forearms.

"Ohh!! Karasuma-senpai, you're lookin' like a total hottie!"

He grimaced, unable to hide the slight blush on his cheeks.

"Did you really need to phrase it like that?"

"But it's true! If you dressed like that, you'd get all the attention from everyone," he walked up, hiding something behind his back. "And here's the finishing touch!" He held in his hand a 5 pack of gold clip-on earrings.

"And you can't say no because I already went and bought them!"

"Wha- when did you-"

"While you were changing."

He grinned coyly. Reiji sighed once again as he begrudgingly took the earrings.

"..."

"Hm? Karasuma-senpai, do you not know how they work?" He giggled, then came to his side, looking in the mirror installed in the room. He turned Reiji to face him, trying to decide where the clip-ons should go.

"This one'll go here- and this one should go over here- and this one... hmm."

Reiji on the other hand was getting increasingly annoyed with how long Kanata was taking, that stupidly cute face looking so concentrated at his own- wait what?

"Have you decided yet?"

"Hm... yeah. I think 2 looks perfect."

"And why's that?"

"Cause that's just the kinda guy you are senpai!"

He grinned, and Reiji felt his heart skip a beat.

"I mean, am I wrong?"

Reiji looked back to the mirror to see where Kanata had placed them: one on his left lobe, and the other on his right helix. Uneven in placing, but even in quantity. Yeah... that seemed about right. Or not. 

"So, waddya think?"

He couldn't help but let a grin slip from his lips.

"Not bad."

"Eh?? Really??"

"Not to say I'll be taking fashion advice from you again anytime soon, but," he began pushing Kanata out of the room, "I don't hate this."

Kanata looked back with a bright eyed smile.

* * *

After Reiji paid for the clothes Kanata had picked out, they traversed the rest of the mall. Reiji slowly found himself enjoying the afternoon as it went on, Kanata continuing to drag him from store to store, stopping for ice cream partway through. And when they finally went back, Kanata dozing off next to him on the ride home, Reiji decided he'd help Haruka sneak off more often, so Kanata could bother him again.


	7. Alongside the pitter patter of rain (riowata)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio and Wataru writing a song on a rainy day. And maybe something else.  
> 

A rainy Thursday afternoon, sitting in Rio's room, the Argonavis music duo was quietly keeping to themselves as they slowly worked away at a new song. Wataru tried grabbing a bit of inspiration from the pitter patter of rain drops hitting the window, tapping his pencil against the page of his notebook before writing down a few lines, then erasing a couple words and rewriting them. Meanwhile Rio had his headphones plugged into his keyboard, silently composing away. After a few minutes more, he took off the headphones, and etched the last few notes onto the scoresheet in front of him.

"You're done already?" He turned to see Wataru looking up from his notebook, a look of slight irritation on his face. He smirked.

"Of course. And I presume your lyrics are almost finish, no?"

"Yeah yeah, they're almost there. I'm just having trouble with the last part of the bridge, it feels too clunky."

"Hm..."

He thought for a moment before motioning Wataru to sit next to him.

"I'll play you the bridge."

As he began gliding his fingers across the keys, he took notice of the slight mumbling from the other's lips, as he tried to fit the lyrics with the melody.

"Well?"

"Hm, it almost works, but it still feels a bit off. Maybe- would it be possible to extend this part a bit? And maybe add some shorter notes?"

"To match the rhythm of the rain?"

"Eh? Wait, how did you-"

"Because I'm a genius. And I was also using the rain for inspiration."

Wataru rolled his eyes playfully. "Of course you had the same idea."

"Well maybe that makes you a bit of a genius too."

"A rare compliment from Kikyo, I must say I'm surprised."

The two of them let out a snicker before Rio went back to reworking the score, and after a few attempts Wataru was satisfied.

"So?"

"So what?"

"I assume I'll get to see the lyrics some time today, or at least in the next few minutes?"

"Oh- yeah, here."

He handed Rio his notebook, watching with a slight unease as he looked over each line.

_ "Through those countless never-ending journeys with these never-ending feelings, to be by your side is the greatest treasure I'll ever know." _

Rio paused at this line, going over it again and again.

"..."

He smirked.

"What's so funny?"

"As expected of Matoba."

"What are you talking about? If you've got something to say, then just say it."

Rio turned to look at Wataru, who was slightly frowning. In that moment Rio, for maybe the 3rd time in his life, forgot what he was going to say. And instead, leaned in, softly placing a kiss on those frowning lips.

He expected an earful of a lecture when he pulled back, but opening his eyes he found that frown to have changed to slightly parted lips, accompanied by rosy red cheeks and confused eyes.

"Eh? W-what was-"

"I... I have nothing else to say. About the lyrics. They're good."

Rio didn't understand why his words weren't coming to him easily. It wasn't like him. But it also wasn't like him to get so worked up over the most trivial things either, to work so hard just to push someone to their best, to tease and poke fun at them, to think they could be the most aggravating person in the world and yet not want to go another day without them. Without...

He shoved the notebook back into his face, looking back at the keyboard.

_ Matoba Wataru... you make me act so differently. And yet, I feel like I've discovered many new things about myself because of you. _

"Kikyo."

He didn't have time to respond before two hands roughly grabbed his face, pulling him into another kiss. This one filled with a bit more impatience than his.

He pulled back, looking into Rio's eyes, still holding his face.

"I'm not letting you get away with that." His face said anger, but his voice said affection. 

It took a moment for Rio to compose himself, blushing and laughing in Wataru's gentle embrace as the gentle tapping of the rain brought him back.

"Just as expected of you, Matoba. Alright, do your worst."


	8. The beach incident (nayuaoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi finds himself with an unexpected companion on the beach.

Aoi had planned to spend the Fuurai beach outing playing volleyball, yelling at Fuuta for drenching him in sea water, and eating soft serve ice cream.

What he hadn't planned was to be sitting next to GYROAXIA's Asahi Nayuta in the shade as the rest of GYROAXIA joined in on his band's antics. Aoi would be right there with them, had it not been for the fact that Yamato had mistakenly brought mayo instead of sunscreen (and was now just realizing there was probably a bottle of sunscreen in their refrigerator) and his easily burnable pale self would not last more than 10 minutes without some noticeable redness. Kohei figured once the peek hours of the afternoon were passed it'd be safer, but that meant having to sit out and watch everyone else have fun without him. A slight pout drew to his lips.

_ Just my luck. And to make it worse-  _

He eyed the surly singer sitting next to him, who was plugged into whatever song he was listening to, paying no attention to him. Not that he really wanted him to, he knew well enough how intimidating he was, both on and off stage. He'd seen the way he'd brush Fuuta off like he wanted nothing to do with him, his eyes glaring with such intensity that he felt like he might start panicking at any moment if he looked too long. And yet... there was a part of him that wanted to know more. Asahi Nayuta was mysterious in a way, and Aoi couldn't help but wonder sometimes if... if there was more to him than his steely exterior. 

"Oi. What are you looking at?"

Aoi flinched from the sharp tone of the singer, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

"Wha-"

_ Oh god was I just staring at Asahi Nayuta this whole time?? _

"You gotta problem or somethin'?"

"N-no, I just kinda spaced out, I'm sorry!"

Aoi looked to the sandy ground, pulling his knees close to his chest. Well. He kinda blew it there. Now Nayuta was annoyed by him. He sighed. 

_ Just great. _

"Whoa, is that a dragonfly??"

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"Ohh, I think so!"

"So this is a dragonfly. My home world doesn't have such creatures."

"It's quite graceful isn't it? Ah- there it goes."

Aoi peeked up to see the so-called graceful dragonfly flying towards him with increasing speed. 

"Oh no- Aoi, look out!" Kohei called out.

"Hm? What's the issue, Hayasaka-san?"

"Oh, its just- Aoi hates bugs- like, a lot."

Aoi found himself clinging to Nayuta in fear, shaking with tears welling in his eyes. He could hear the buzzing of it's rapidly flapping wings pass overtop of them. 

_ Of all the things it had to be- _

Suddenly he noticed Nayuta felt a bit tense as well. But, it was probably because he was being a nuisance again, there's no way that-

"Oh, it's coming back- wait, where did the others come from?"

_ THERE WERE MORE?? _

Suddenly he felt a hand roughly pulled him up, and Aoi found himself being dragged away by Asahi Nayuta, running from their shady spot as he cried from being chased by those damn dragonflies.

* * *

Eventually Nayuta stopped pulling them, plopping himself on the sandy beach to catch his breath. Aoi had his hands on his knees, breathing heavily from the unexpected exercise. He looked up to see Nayuta's back, as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face. He smirked.

"I didn't think you were the type to be scared of insects too."

He scoffed.

"They're disgusting."

"Right?? Meanwhile the other guys keep making fun of me for it, but they're the ones who aren't normal- like, it's definitely not normal to think a cockroach is cute and want to keep it as a pet!!"

Nayuta looked back at Aoi with a look of disgust and confusion.

"Who the fuck in your band wants to keep a cockroach?"

He sighed. "Yamato, our guitarist. Jeez, it was bad enough when he brought home that reptile-" he shivered just thinking about that day.

Nayuta shook his head, adjusting his position to face the water.

Aoi casually sat himself beside him, feeling the earlier tension disappearing. Nayuta still has the same scowl on his face, but Aoi didn't feel as intimidated. Maybe it was because they had some common ground. He found himself laughing.

"Ha? What's so funny?"

"I'm honestly not sure."

"Tch. Whatever."

A strange warmness filled his chest as he took in Nayuta's profile, looking out to the sea's horizon. Asahi Nayuta, an enigma, and yet just another guy like himself. He smiled. He couldn't wait to find out more about him.


End file.
